Photo Booth
by Haveabreakhaveakit-kat
Summary: An over excited Jugyeong and a mischievous Seojun. These two always make a good combo. Add in a photo booth, fun times will be had!


Just a bit of fluff. With Seojun & Jugyeong, you'll always get a lot of fluff and blushes.

Which episode the inspiration came from, I forgot, but it must've been between 41-50.

Nothing but Seojun and Jugyeong here. Unedited, riddled with grammatical errors, well, hopefully not. Read at your own risk, and please review. 😘

Disclaimer: Yada, yada.. True Beauty belongs to Yaongyi. If it were mine, Seojun & Jugyeong are already an item and probably start making babies already

* * *

**Photo Booth**

"Hey, Seojuun! You're ten minutes late!", she waved her phone while smiling widely. He was taking her out to do some clothes shopping today and she was early for a change.

"You just happened to be a few minutes early", He grumbled good-naturedly.

Ah, hey, let's go there first? I saw on Acebook the other day, that new photo booth brand gets a lot of rave reviews! Wanna try?", she gushed with a renewed excitement after seeing the booth a few metres away from them.

"Um… I'm not so sure, when I take photos in one of those, I usually get my head chopped off"

"Haha, all you need to do is duck your head a bit. You are way too tall!", she chuckled amusedly, half dragging him along towards the said booth.

"Yea, yeah, alright, go easy on my arms, won't you?, he mumbled loud enough for her to hear, though inwardly he was grinning from the said treatment.

"Come quickly…Hmm, let's see, how about this frame, and that background? Ooo, how shall we pose?", she rambled on, eyes intently following the screen's prompts.

He was quickly getting claustrophobic in the tiny space, he thought, while waiting for the girl to choose this and that option. Why couldn't I say no to her… He heaved a sigh, but smiled looking at the back of her head. .

"Seojun, where are you? Aw, come closer, lean down a bit or you'll lose your long neck too", she giggled, pulling him closer to her to be within the camera's reach. She could hear him grumbling indistinctively, though he obliged her.

"Alright, here we go!", she pressed a button, then some more, both the camera and Jugyeong were so focused at each pose, she was unaware that their close proximity was making Seojun hot and cold with suppressed desire.

Dear God, how long must I stay like this, this is too close! Seojun thought inwardly. He was almost hyperventilating when Jugyeong turned her head and grinned. "Doing great, ok, ok, this is the last one, I promise!", she encouraged him.

He gritted his teeth, this girl is really testing his limits.. and just as his thought bubbled out of his head, he suddenly had an idea.

An excellent idea.

"Ready Seojun? Let's just do a funny face", she exclaimed, assuming that Seojun will follow her lead.

Perfect, he smirked.

3…

2…,

"Hey, hey, why do you stand so close?"

1….

"Ack, Seojun!", she yelped.

He swooped in and gave her a kiss on her left cheek as the camera flashed.

Her expression on the screen was unbelievably funny, he started chuckling.

Her face turned pink with embarrassment, and she smacked his arm lightly.

"Uh, why, why did.. you kiss me?, she demanded with a shaky voice. His chuckles had now morphed into guffaws.

She pouted so adorably, so he tried to soothe her anger a bit by flashing her his patented model smile…

If anything, Jugyeong's face became redder now as she wasn't as immune to his smiles as she thought.

"Well, you said you wanted to do a funny face, so there"… he answered while quickly taking the photo prints before she could get her hands on it.

"Aaah... no! Seojun, gimme those pictures", she frantically chased after him.

He brought the prints way up above her head and took the ones with her funny expression. He handed the rest to her, grinning widely. "Ok, I'll get this, you can have the rest", he said.

"Ughh, Seojun! That's not fair, I want that other one back…. Just, just throw it away, will you?, she pleads. With her best puppy dog eyes, too.

He just shrugged his shoulders without replying to her.

With Jugyeong's irritated ranting in the background, he casually put the offending picture into his wallet.

Throw it away? No way in hell he'd do that.

Not today.

She'd just have to live with it.

He got to tease her a little, and he got to keep a sweet little memento today too.

Guess he changed his mind about photo booths after this.

* * *

As I said, short, and hopefully sweet. please review!

Talk about baby-making, maybe I should write a more smutty Seojun x Jugyeong? hmmmmm...


End file.
